


Neil's Twitter Adventures

by bloodysparkles



Series: aftg social media au [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (theoretically), Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Media, Twitter, neil's lack of meme knowledge, neil's obsession with exy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysparkles/pseuds/bloodysparkles
Summary: Neil gets a new Twitter account, and is confused about what he finds.Sequel to my previous fic, "the foxes, as seen through social media."
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: aftg social media au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Neil's Twitter Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> this'll probably be confusing unless you've read the prequel
> 
> i didn't think i was going to write this but here we are. i surprised myself with this too

“Andrew! Come look at this!” Neil calls through the apartment from where he’s sitting on the couch. He’s curled up on a throw blanket and scrolling through his new PR-mandated Twitter account. It’s his third time on the app, and the first time doing anything other than setting up his account (with the help of Andrew). After going pro, his new team got tired of Neil’s lack of online presence. He hasn’t had the need for social media, but he supposes it could be handy to keep up with his family at the very least. He knows the other Foxes have accounts, but he hasn’t asked them for their Twitter handles yet, and that’s a problem for later anyways.

Soon after Neil yells his name, Andrew appears and leans over the back of the couch to investigate Neil’s discovery. Neil brandishes his phone in Andrew’s face, showing the search bar where he typed in the word “exy.” Instead of the multitudes of posts and threads Neil was expecting, the app is showing him a truly pitiful total of four tweets. 

Andrew turns his head and looks at Neil blankly, clearly not understanding. “There’s barely any posts about Exy,” he complains. “This person doesn’t even know about Kevin!”

Andrew and Neil look back at his phone, where the offending tweet calls Kevin “some rando” and sees his triumphant left-handed return to the court as anything but. 

“How blasphemous,” Andrew says, deadpan. He’s unimpressed. Neil ignores him and looks at the other three tweets. He’s rightfully irritated at the lack of Exy-related content; Neil was hoping to interact with others about the sport, since Andrew never indulges him in this and the remaining Foxes are often too busy to talk about stats. At the very least, he wasn’t averse to starting a few (harmless, really) fights with Ravens fans. It’s annoying that nobody seems to regard Exy as important online. 

Andrew apparently doesn’t share the same sentiment. “Are you so blindsided by the fact that other people aren’t as obsessed with stickball as you are? You know, some people actually have a life,” he says. 

“Oh, fuck off, ‘Drew.” Neil turns back to his phone, hoping that he was seeing things wrong and that there are suddenly more tweets showing up. Frustratingly, there isn’t any change to the screen. 

One of the tweets Neil reads is a congratulations to him and Andrew for coming out to the press. It’s clear that the tweeter doesn’t know much about Exy, but even still, it’s nice to know that there are people who support them and their decision to make their relationship public, as it were. 

Andrew hums, and Neil turns to him questioningly. Andrew points out another tweet.

“It seems someone else wants the answer to the question I’ve been asking myself since sophomore year,” he quips. This tweet just reads, “who the fuck is neil josten” in all lowercase letters. Neil rolls his eyes at Andrew, who looks like he’s concealing a smirk. 

“Well, Josten, if you’re done freaking out about this sacrilege against Exy, the pizza we ordered is almost here,” Andrew says, walking back towards the kitchen. Neil grins, but before he shuts his phone off, he gets distracted by the last tweet left. 

“Hey, Andrew?”

“Yes, junkie?”

“What’s an e-boy?”

  
_____  
  


Soon after, the official Andrew Minyard Twitter account makes a post that is indecipherable to most people following him. 

**the better twin ** @ aminyardofficial

@neiljos10 386%, junkie

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second stupidest thing i've written, the first being the prequel. hope you enjoyed


End file.
